Bon Appetit
by JaneCorvin
Summary: The morning after their wedding night, Regina attempts to bring Emma breakfast in bed, but her wife has a different idea of what breakfast in bed is.


**A/N: Hey, everyone. I know it has been a really long time since I've posted anything, but it's been one hell of a summer. Anyway, I'm back! Sorta. I know this isn't my normal Rizzles fic but I've been really into Swan Queen lately. I am working on some Rizzles stuff too, though. As well as Swan Queen. Anyway this popped in my head on a road trip and it's been bugging me to finish it. I hope you all enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Emma gazed out at the ocean side view of the open glass door of the bedroom. She inhaled deeply coating her lungs with the sea salt aroma and the thin floor length curtains danced in the wind, licking her bare arms then falling back to the wall in a steady rhythm. The blonde looked over her shoulder to the bed at the light blue and white sheets that were twisted around each other just as her and Regina were not too long ago. Emma wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. Their wedding night was better than she had expected. Once she had taken their bags inside she'd rushed back out to Regina, whom she had instructed to stay on the porch.

 _"_ _Seriously, dear?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, seriously. You're my wife and I want to carry you over the threshold."_

 _"_ _Yes, well," Regina paused, "I could say that too. You are_ _ **also**_ _my wife, Emma Swan-Mills."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but," Emma tilted her head, "It's not the same."_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "It's not?"_

 _"_ _No. I mean I_ _ **am**_ _physically stronger than you."_

 _The brunette sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "Emma," she frowned playfully._

 _"_ _Gina."_

 _"…_ _Excuse me?" The woman questioned narrowing her eyes at her wife who was now avoiding her gaze._

 _"_ _You're excused," Emma mumbled with a hint of a smirk on her thin lips._

 _"_ _What did you call me?"_

 _"_ _Uh…Regina?"_

 _"_ _No. I heard something different."_

 _"_ _Nope."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Um…"_

 _"_ _Emma!"_

 _They both stared at each other for a moment before Emma's smile cracked and she rushed toward Regina, scooping her up into her arms. The brunette woman laughed freely with her head tossed back. She scrambled to hold on tightly to the back of her wife's neck as the woman spun her around in her arms. Still smiling with her eyes squeezed shut, Regina felt soft lips against her chin and her eyes fluttered slowly open. Emma's eyes shined with a whisper of moisture as she gazed at Regina's features; the moon light danced over her slightly blushing olive skin._

 _Meanwhile, Regina felt like she had been suddenly sucked into outer space. The oxygen stolen from every crevice of her being without warning. Her body felt weightless and not just because her feet were no longer touching the ground. Her chest and face felt warm and her fingers fell slack behind her wife's neck. All this from a single look. A look Emma was giving her. The woman was looking at her as if she were a goddess…a queen. Like she would quite literally move the moon for her if she so much as hinted that that was something she wanted. Swallowing, Regina gained the strength to move one hand to cup the love of her life's cheek. Her thumb slowly swiped against the pink cool skin beneath it._

 _"_ _Emma."_

 _The sound of her name out of the woman's mouth threatened to stop her heart and Emma unintentionally released a small choked sob. Blinking her eyes hard, two tears simultaneously rippled out. She turned her face into the hand on her cheek before kissing the palm with a crooked smile on her face._

 _"_ _Oh, sweetheart," Regina whispered as she tilted the woman's chin up to look into her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Emma responded smiling shyly. "It's just that…I…God, you're just so beautiful, Regina." The brunette smiled weakly, blushing as she leaned over to brush her lips against Emma's nose, her eyes, then down to her lips, barely pressing them together._

 _"_ _I love you, Emma."_

 _"_ _I love you, too." The woman nuzzled her nose into her wife's smooth, dark hair. They both sighed into the warm air letting the gentle sound of the crashing waves wash over them._

 _"_ _Em?" She called out to her personal savior who only hummed in response as she ghosted her lips against the crease of Regina's pulse point. "Are you going to take your blushing bride over the threshold and to bed?"_

 _The blonde chuckled looking up to her smirking wife with a grin. Wordlessly, she tightened her grip around the woman in her arms and walked through the door kicking it closed with her foot._

Emma spotted her white boxer briefs on the floor across from her tank top. Slipping them both on she went to find her wife. As she walked down the slim hallway of their honeymoon condo, the smell of bacon wafted around her. She slowly peaked around the corner into the kitchen, and there she was. The object of all of her affection. She stood with her legs shoulder width apart, focused on the sizzling stove top. Burgundy lace panties peaked out from Emma's white tuxedo shirt. It was enticingly tight on her body and Emma would bet if Regina turned around, she would see that third button straining. Or maybe not even buttoned at all. Emma stood rooted to her spot staring in utter awe of how every little thing that Regina did…everything about her was sexy. The way she slightly rubbed the top of her foot against the back of her calf before standing straight again. The subtle way the shirt expanded along her back every time she inhaled. Even the hesitant movement of her hand as she accidently picked up the fork, placed it back down, and reached for the spatula. Licking her dry lips, Emma finally pushed off the wall and quietly made her way over to the woman. When she wrapped her arms around her waist, Regina jumped a little and let out a small gasp.

"Emma."

"Good morning," the woman rasped as she snuggled her nose into Regina's hair.

Regina shivered pushing back into Emma as the blonde constricted her hold and pushed forward into her bracing her against the edge of the stove. "Hm," Regina sighed. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"So are you." The savior challenged as she began to leisurely trail her hands up the woman's sensitive sides and back down to her hips.

Regina groaned and turned her head slightly. "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, baby." Emma breathed into her ear. She slid her right hand down the buttons of her wedding shirt then lightly scratched at the lace of her wife's panties. Regina bit her lip reaching down to grasp Emma's wrist as she finally cupped her between her thighs. " _This,_ " she punctuated by gripping her tighter, "is all the breakfast in bed I need."

The brunette smiled dragging her teeth over her bottom lip. She let her eyes slip shut and her head fall to her wife's shoulder.

Regina sighed as she felt nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning her shirt. With a slightly sweaty hand she moved her hand over the stove turning off the burner. When the blonde finally released the last button Regina relaxed as the smooth, soft fabric glided off her shoulders and down her arms. She shuddered as the cool breeze from the ocean blew through the window and brushed against her bare breast.

Emma smiled as she felt the woman in her arms arch her back. She ghosted her lips over Regina's exposed shoulders, then quickly gripped her hips as the woman tried to turn around.

"Uh-uh."

"But I want to see you."

"No. Feel me."

Regina released a shaky breath as her wife's fingers traced her breast before squeezing gently. "Emma…let me…"

She was cut off by a swift slap on her ass as she tried to turnaround again. "You promised me breakfast, Mrs. Swan-Mills. And I plan on collecting," Emma whispered as she finally…finally let her hand dip into her wife's panties. The brunette's chuckle turned into a trembling sigh as she accepted her fate, relaxing even more into her wife's body.

"Fine," Regina said as she tugged her panties down a little with her left hand and with her right pushed Emma's hand even further to where she needed her to be. "Bon appetite, dear."


End file.
